falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Herman Gomez
Escape!: Trouble on the Homefront: |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Escape!) (Trouble on the Homefront) |aggression =Aggressive Unaggressive (Escape!) |confidence =Cowardly (Growing Up Fast) Foolhardy (Escape!) Cautious (Trouble on the Homefront) |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Brown (Growing Up Fast) Gray |eye color =Dark Brown (Growing Up Fast) Blue |hairstyle =HairDefault |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =Vault101Faction Vault101SecurityFaction Growing Up Fast: None Escape!: CG04GomezFaction Trouble on the Homefront: MS16Vault101Faction MS16Vault101StatusQuoFaction |class =SecurityOfficer |combat style=Default |GECK race =Hispanic }} |content2= |content3= }} Officer Herman Gomez is a resident and officer of vault security of Vault 101 in the year 2277. Background The classic good cop, Officer Gomez is Freddie's dad. He has no patience for the Tunnel Snakes and tries to make sure that Freddie doesn't have anything to do with them. This is hard, because there may not be any other boys Freddie's age in the vault.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Growing Up Fast: If a scuffle occurs between the Lone Wanderer and Butch DeLoria over the sweetroll, Officer Gomez will intervene. * Escape!: Gomez will be helping Stanley and Andy fight radroaches. Provided he is not attacked, he warns the Lone Wanderer that security is on the lookout for them. Gomez believes that James is innocent and suggests leaving the vault to search for him. * Trouble on the Homefront: If he lives, Gomez will be the first vault resident the Lone Wanderer runs into. Staying civilized with him will have him escort the Lone Wanderer to either Amata or the current overseer. If Allen Mack attacks while any guards are around, the guards will immediately come to his side to protect him. This includes Officer Gomez. Effects of player's actions * If the Lone Wanderer attacks anyone in Vault 101 during Trouble on the Homefront, he will retaliate. ** If Gomez is killed in any manner in Escape!, Officer Armstrong will replace him in the Trouble on the Homefront quest. * Should the Lone Wanderer have destroyed the vault in the mentioned quest, he may be discovered dead outside. Inventory Notes * When returning to the vault during Trouble on the Homefront, he will have an entirely different voice type. This is due to him using the same dialogue as Officer Armstrong, who would appear in the quest fulfilling Gomez's role if he died during Escape!, since no dialogue was recorded separately by Jeff Baker, Gomez was simply given the same dialogue. * It is possible for Officer Gomez to be killed by Andy before having the chance to talk to him. If Gomez gets in the way of Andy's flamethrower while they are fighting the radroaches, he will possibly die. * Officer Gomez will assist vault security if the Lone Wanderer is witnessed fighting any of its members (typically Officer Kendall). However, he will turn friendly again when combat ends if he is not harmed. * One of the destroyed homes in Springvale, closest to the elementary, has a letter in the mailbox from Vault-Tec addressing "Mr & Mrs Gomez" that their family has been accepted into Vault 101 possibly showing that his ancestral home was quite near to the vault. * No Karma is lost if he dies by the Lone Wanderer's hand during Escape!. Notable content | | }} Appearances Herman Gomez appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Officer Gomez GUF.jpg|Gomez, at the Lone Wanderer's 10th birthday party Officer Gomez Esc.jpg|Gomez, during Escape! Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Vault 101 characters de:Herman Gomez es:Herman Gómez fr:Herman Gomez pl:Herman Gomez ru:Офицер Гомес uk:Офіцер Гомес